Hearing aids have gotten progressively smaller and less visible. One of the most prevalent is a curved unit that rests behind the ear with a connecting line to an ear bud that is inserted into the ear. The ergonomic shape of the curved unit is designed to be placed behind the ear and to remain there with considerable security. However, if not properly seated or if the wearer is physically active, the unit may become dislodged and fall away resulting in possible damage to the unit. If this is not noticed at once the unit is lost. The small compact units are quite expensive to replace and the user may then be without the hearing aid until a replacement can be obtained.
There have been very few attempts to solve this problem. Rosal, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0217641, addressed this issue as well as the problem of the discomfort caused by wearing the hearing aid for long periods of time. He encases the behind the ear unit in a soft, absorbent fabric sheath or sleeve. An elastic cord is attached to the sleeve on one side of the wearer and extends across the front of the wearer to the sleeve encasing the behind the ear unit on the other side. The center of the cord hangs down in front of the wearer and has an attached clip. The clip can be affixed to the clothing so that if the unit on one side is dislodged it will hang from the elastic cord, will not pull down the opposing unit, and cannot be lost. This entire system is very visible, clumsy, and could be quite annoying to the wearer.
Sohayda, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,499, teaches a chain, one end of which is linked to an ear bud style hearing aid. The opposing end of the chain is held in front of the ear by the post of an earring designed to by worn in a pierced ear. Though the chain is relatively short, it is made of plastic and therefore quite visible and does not add to the aesthetic of the earring. It also requires the ear bud to be manufactured with a loop or bar of some type to which the chain can be attached. Additionally, this device is only used with a post type earring and therefore is not usable by most males that may require a hearing aid.
Others have disclosed the use of a tether having an adjustable loop at one end to encircle an ear bud or other hands free listening device and an alligator clip at the other end. The tether can be made of a chain, stainless steel wire or coated stainless steel wire (Roser, U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,022), or a nylon strap or other heavy ribbon, nylon cord with beads attached, or a chain with charms attached (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0122435). These devices are designed to be attached to clothing on the person of the wearer or to a personal article such as a briefcase or purse, are clearly visible, and can get in the way of the user when attached to clothing. Additionally, the alligator clip may be pulled away if not carefully attached to the clothing or personal article.
There is a need for a safety device that is virtually invisible to retain a hearing aid and yet not call attention to the fact that the wearer is using a hearing aid. There is a need for such a safety device that is strong and will hold the hearing aid in a secure manner and cannot slip off the retaining article to which it is attached.